Freeze My World
by oreoinqwbu
Summary: Elsa is just learning the ropes on how to be an actual queen when one night, Pitch comes by, and plans to use her to lure the Guardian Jack Frost to him. It works but in a split second, Anna disappears. Surprises are popped, and hearts are warmed as a thrilling movie twists itself into a suspenseful story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It'd been about a year since the whole Guardians Vs. Pitch battle had happened.

North's time to shine, also known as Christmas, had just about died down. All the decorations were finally taken off the towns, and the people were trying to stick to their New Years' resolutions.

It was a normal day in the North Pole, but things were slowing down. There wasn't much for us Guardians to do anymore.

I decided to explore the world, the whole Lone Wolf tactic again. But this time without the mischief or whatever.

But then of course... There was North's rule for no vacation timing or going off without permission.

And even if I did ask for permission, would he even let me?

The days went by slower and slower and I never asked. Tooth and Sandy had constant jobs to do.

And Bunnymund had to prepare for Easter, which was coming up in a few months.

North and his elves had to prepare for Christmas again.

And Spring was coming up, which meant there would be no snow or ice. That meant the end for my job until winter.

Days felt like months, hours felt like years. However that works out.

It all got so tiring. I laid down on the melting snow outside and sighed.

"What's wrong Jack?" Tooth asked. She looked really worn out. Weirdly enough, I wished that was me.

"Just... Bored."

"Oh okay. You could help me out with sorting teeth."

I sat up and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Me? Remember how I totally screwed up and mixed up Little Tommy's teeth with some other kid named Zack? Thanks, but no thanks."

"Hmm..." One of Tooth's helpers flew towards her. They had a private conversation and then they both left.

"Bye?" I sighed.

That was it. I'd come to the point where all I could do was just lay down on the melting snow. This was ridiculous. There's got to be more to life than this!

And then, the most brilliant plan ever popped into my head.

{Elsa's POV}  
Life in Arendelle was pretty lively, for a while. Most of the kingdom had gotten used to my powers.

Anna and I lived in the castle, along with Olaf. We gave Kristoff a real house, not a run down shack, to live in. He also enjoyed the mountains of ice I supplied for his business.

It was great. But something was... Missing. Sure, Anna and I were together, and I could mostly control my powers, but I felt like there was something else.

Of course, I was still pretty busy. After all, I was Queen of Arendelle.

A few weeks ago, the town decided they wanted to a makeover. Apparently it looked too "old-fashioned".

There was a petition, and everyone signed it. So now, we have to make up money for the renovation.

Surprisingly, Arendelle is pretty wealthy. During the few years after our parents died and before I was queen, the town profited quite a lot.

The people here are pretty contributive, so we're giving some money to them. Also, we've been trading a lot overseas, so some money from that has gone to the people as well.

I mean, what else do they pay taxes for if they don't really get anything out of it?

As a ruler, I don't want to be any normal kind of leader. The people would end up hating me, which was the thing I feared most, especially since I had just gotten back on good terms with them.

Anyways, the whole thing would be managed by the town, and I would only over see. It seemed pretty simple...

"Elsaaaa!" Anna called to me. I was in my office when she came bursting in, panting and out of breath.

She was beautiful as usual. Wearing a sparkly, flowing dress. Her eyes complimented her well curled hair.

She came with Kristoff. He was wearing his usual outfit, as if he couldn't care less.

"We should all go on a vacation!" She yells out, obviously excited.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, a vacation. When you relax and have fun and don't do anything stressing and-"

"I know what a vacation is, Anna."

"But you just asked what it was."

"Ugh never mind. Did you get this idea into her mind, Kristoff?"

He gulps. "No! Of course not." For some reason, he always seemed scared of me ever since we met.

"I don't know Anna. It's pretty hectic time to have a vacation, especially since the town is about to be renovated."

"Oh..." She says. I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"But I'll think about it." I say remorsefully.

"Oh okay..." She sighs," Come on Kristoff. Let's go."

"Huh? Oh. Sure." He replies, awakened from his daze.

They walk out the door and I hear her say," Maybe if she had a boyfriend she'd be... Happier."

I'm shocked at this. What was that supposed to mean? I am happy! I'm the happiest person in the world!

Oh.. I see what she means...

Agh, I have other things to worry about that are much more important.

The day went by slowly, signing documents and attending a meeting. But every few minutes, my mind would drift off to what Anna had said.

I'm happy, right? I don't need a boyfriend. But the back of my mind had some other thoughts about it...

Finally it was night. I stepped outside on the other side of the castle so no town folk would come by. I walked around in the melting snow. It was nice, but something felt off.

I walked deeper, towards the woods. Suddenly I heard a twig snap and some leaves crunching.

"Hello? Who's there? Show yourself!" I said. A part of me was scared, the other angry. No one was supposed to be here. Not at this time anyways.

I heard laughing. Weird laughing. Evil laughing. Like the laughing I heard in my ice castle on the mountain.

"Hello, Elsa dear. Your worst nightmare has come." A tall man steps out. He looks very intimidating and dark.

"W-who are you?" I stutter, trying to get the words out. By now I'm covered in fear.

"I have several names, but most people call me Pitch." He gives another maniacal laugh.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask, trembling.

"Oh, you? You're Elsa. I've been watching you for a while now. Ever since that impressive ice castle you built a few months ago. And also... You're my bait." He says evilly.

"Bait... For what?" I was scared to ask.

"Jack. Frost."

-

A/N: anddd that's a wrap! Don't worry guys, more appearances of Olaf and Anna and Kristoff coming soon. How I love crossovers.

Please please please review/follow! I really want this to go well! 1 follow and 1 review= next chapter!

Thanks for reading! You have no idea how much it means to me! Super excited for the next update! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**They Meet**

_"I have several names, but most people call me Pitch." He gives another maniacal laugh._

_"How do you know who I am?" I ask, trembling._

_"Oh, you? You're Elsa. I've been watching you for a while now. Ever since that impressive ice castle you built a few months ago. And also... You're my bait." He says evilly._

_"Bait... For what?" I was scared to ask._

_"Jack. Frost."_

* * *

{Jack's POV}

"Um.. Some clothes, some water, food, my staff..." I muttered to myself while packing.

I hear ringing and turn around behind me. It had already been a day since I'd come up with my idea to run away.

As bad as it may, or may not seem, it really isn't. I don't have any jobs to do, and if I do, I can do it where ever. I don't have to be at the North Pole the whole time.

And I know North and the team will probably be searching for me, but maybe if I left a note explaining why I left, they would understand.

I mean, it's not like I'm going away forever, I'm just going for a while. I'll come back in a few weeks.

Makes sense, right?

Anyways, I heard ringing behind me and quickly turned around. Sandy was right there, with a sand question mark above his head.

"Oh, hey Sandy." I say, trying not to act suspicious.

He jingled again. It was day time, and he didn't have much to do since most of his work was at night.

After being around someone for a while, you get to know what they mean even if they don't talk. This applied to Sandy a lot, since he didn't really say anything... Ever.

Now was one of those moments where I would perfectly understand him. "No, I'm not running away..." I quickly block his view so he can't see my suitcase.

He jingled again.

"I'm not hiding anything!" I say, gulping.

He jingled yet again.

"Really Sandy? You think I, Jack Frost, would lie to you? Come on now."

He nodded yes.

"Oh, what? You think I'm not trustable or something? I'm not lying!" I gulped again. It hurt to lie to a friend like that.

He crosses his arms and his eyebrows were in an arch.

"A guy needs his space dude... Could you please leave? Please? I'm begging you here." I said.

He did the I've-Got-My-Eyes-On-You look at me and slowly walked out. Finally.

I shut the windows close and I lock the door. Just in case someone else comes in...

Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Got to finish packing...

•••

Time was still going slow for me. I finished packing and waited in my room until night. Late night. As in when Sandy's already almost down to the South Pole to finish his job kind of late.

I'd already written the note and laid it carefully on my small wooden desk.

Then I creaked the door open without a sound. I headed down the stairs carefully, so I wouldn't wake anyone up.

I went into the elevator near the back door to the garage. I grabbed one of North's prototype sleighs, the one he never uses or even pays attention to.

I pushed it outside and made a few ice reindeer to pull it. What's a real sleigh without some reindeer? They come to life.

"Shhhh." I tell them.

I tied them to the sleigh, like North had taught me. I felt a twinge of sadness. I was going to miss them...

I looked up to the sky. The moon was full, and it was a chilly night, just the way I liked it.

I didn't pack much, so it was pretty light. I lifted my knapsack onto the sleigh and then hauled myself up.

"Another adventure, here I come!"

I didn't care where I was going now. As long as it wasn't as boring as this.

Little did I know that I was going to regret ever saying that.

•••

I rode for hours, with no specific place to go in mind. Eventually I fell asleep.

•••

"Ow." I woke up, the sound of rushing air, blasting through my ears.

My eyes focused and I saw I was sleighing down a hill. It was kind of dark, but you could see that the sun was about to rise.

I was going uncontrollably fast, and I couldn't steer. The reindeer were gone, and my bag with the food and water were gone too.

A huge boulder of ice laid directly in front of my path.

Wait. Hold up. Pause. Jack Frost, you control ice and snow.

Unfortunately while that's true, my reflexes weren't quick enough and I crashed seconds after thinking that.

I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"Owww.." I moan.

Something roars above.

I looked up. A huge ice monster is staring directly at me.

"What the-"

It picks up the sleigh and throws it to the side. Thankfully I grabbed my bag and flew up, so I was eye to eye with it.

It looked at me as if saying," You can fly?"

I touch its forehead as close my eyes.

When I open them, it looks angry.

"Well I didn't make you, so who did?" I said.

I started stroking its head and it calmed down.

"There. Now, since you broke my ride, you're mine now." I say. I carefully climb onto its back.

It looks at me, confused.

"Let's have an adventure." I say.

It turns around, and we wander, going no where specific.

We're eventually at the top of a big hill.

The night air has a cool breeze. The smell of pine trees and melting snow fill the air. It's dead quiet.

"Relaxing, isn't it bud?" I say to my new friend while I pet its head. He nods and I smile.

Suddenly, I hear a piercing scream that sends cold chills down my spine.

•••

{Elsa's POV}

"... Who's Jack Frost?" I ask; part of me is offended. Why did I, of all people, have to be used as bait?"

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, you've got to follow my plan."

At this point, I could barely even believe this guy! What was he playing, hide and seek?

Jack Frost was only a legend, only a character in a tale.

No way he could exist. Unless... No.

"Um... I'm going to go now, Sir Pitch..." I say. He hadn't harmed me, so as long as I stood out of his way, maybe he would leave me alone.

"Oh, no dear Elsa. You're staying with me, right here." A wide evil from spreads across his dull face.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me? You?" I say.

"Exactly." He says, as if it made total sense.

"Hah, okay. Why don't you try." I start stepping away, ready to run away. I had confidence in my powers, since I could control them now.

"I don't even need to."

As soon as those words escape his mouth, I hear a click and then I feel a sharp pain in my head. The next thing I feel is me, falling on the cold snow, and seeing total darkness.

I blacked out.

•••

My eyes flutter open, it's still pitch dark. I felt another sharp pain piete through my skull.

Wait. Pitch. That man.

Suddenly my brain activates and I stand up- or, attempt to at least.

I'm tied to a sturdy tree, and my hands are chaffing from the rope I'm tied to. My feet are tied together, so I am basically paralyzed.

I try using my powers, but they don't work.

I see Pitch, he's behind me. I try not to squirm too much, but it was already too late. He already saw I was awake. He was holding someone... Anna? A surge of thoughts clustered in my brain.

"Well well, Elsa. You've awakened."

"No thanks to you." I say coldly. "And what are you doing with my sister?!" My vision had cleared and I saw it really was her.

"Look, I really didn't want to do this, but you've forced my hand."

"Get to the point!" I say. My breathing gets heavy.

"I'll give you back your petty sister once you do what I want."

"Stop! Just stop! What's your problem!? Why would you do this?! Just give her back!" I shout, on the brink of tears.

"Then scream."

"... What?" I ask, confused.

"Scream, and I'll give her back."

It hit me. I knew what he was trying to get me to do. He was trying to get me to scream so this Jack Frost person would help me, which was when he would accomplish his mission or whatever.

"I see what you're trying to do here. And I'm not cooperating."

"Well, I'll toss your sister into this dark hole then." He threatens. As soon as he says that, a black hole opens on the icy snow.

"What? W-where am I?" Great. Anna's awake. She yelps as she sees the dark hole she's being hung over.

"Make your decision quickly." Pitch says.

A cold sweat forms. What was I supposed to do?!

"I… uh… I guess… I'll… Okay, fine. I'll do what you want." I loved Anna too much to let her go. We had only been reunited for a while, I couldn't afford to lose her. I already almost lost her once.

"Great choice. Now give me your best scream."

I scream, the loudest I can, just to satisfy him. Anyways, this Jack Frost fella wasn't really real, was he?

After I stopped, I could feel my vocal chords straining. Greattt.

"I give you a ten out of ten on that." Pitch says.

"What's happening?!" Anna cries.

"Don't worry Anna, you're safe."

"Or, is she?" Pitch says.

"What? I thought you sai-"

Just then, he drops Anna right into the black hole.

"ANNA!" I scream. I try to break free from the ropes, but they're tied on tight. My powers weren't working either.

"Oh, don't you worry about her. Now be a good girl and stay here." With that, the hole closes and Pitch has disappeared into thin air.

By now, I'm crying. Maybe that was even an understatement. I was a mess.

Suddenly, I hear a roar.

"Hello? Who's there?" By now, I'm ready for anything. I had just lost my sister, and my only means of getting her back was by a total weirdo who I really wanted to smack right now.

I hear another roar, and footsteps heading towards me. I yank on the ropes, trying to loosen them and break free.

I see an outline of a huge monster.

I scream/sob as it comes nearer, about ten feet away.

"Hello?" I hear someone say. It's definitely not the huge figure. Then I see something jump down from the monster.

It comes nearer, closer and closer.

"Who are you?" By now I can see the outline of a person.

I see him close up. He has icy blue eyes, like mine. And silvery, blonde white hair, also like mine.

"You can see me?" he asks.

"Of course I can, I'm not blind." I say. Did he think he was invisible or something?!

"Oh, okay… Well, I'm Jack Frost."

I gasp. "Untie me. Now." I command.

"Geez, saying please wouldn't hurt." he says as he does so.

He walks to face me and offers me a hand. I stand up on my own, and slap him right square on the cheek.

* * *

Jack: What was that Sammy?!

Me: Well, you got slapped in the face.

Elsa: By me

Jack: I know that but why?! I was helping her!

Elsa: EXCUSE M-

Me: Hey now, let's not spoil the story Elsa. Jack's gonna find out soon enough. Remember guys! 1 more favorite and 1-2 reviews = New Chapter! Thanks so much for reading it means the moon and back to me!

Elsa: You're still cheesy...


	3. Chapter 3

** Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed/favorited/followed!**

**You guys give me motivation to write!**

Chapter 3

_"Oh, okay… Well, I'm Jack Frost."_

_I gasp. "Untie me. Now." I command._

_"Geez, saying please wouldn't hurt." he says as he does so._

_He walks to face me and offers me a hand. I stand up on my own, and slap him right square on the cheek._

* * *

{Jack's POV}

"What was that for?" I ask stunned. I was trying to help her!

"You're Jack Frost, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, I just said that."

"That's your explanation."

"People don't just slap me when people meet The Jack Frost, ya know." I say. What was wrong with this lady? I look straight into her icy blue eyes. Surprisingly, they were a lot like mine, and her hair was blonde-ish white-ish, like mine.

"Then what did you do so wrong that this Pitch person had to take away my sister?!" She yells. I can see she's about to cry her eyes out. She crouches down and sits on the snow.

"... Pitch?" I ask. I'm standing, but suddenly feel wobbly. My brain gets clouded with thoughts. Pitch? Here? How did he know I would be here? I swear I didn't tell anyone I was going. And how did he take away this girl's sister?

"Yes, Pitch! Why did he take my sister?! What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? He's the one who took your sister, I didn't do anything wrong!" By now, this girl is getting on my nerves.

I can see tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly I remember my death when I fell into the ice. I remembered my sister.

My anger slips away, and I kneel down next to her.

"She was the only one I had left..." The girl says, her voice cracking with every word.

"Hey, it's okay. We're going to get her back, I promise."

"Oh yeah, how?" She says. She looks at me, and I can detect a sense of curiousity on her face.

"Well, I am Jack Frost. I have powers you know."

Her eyebrows lift up,"... Powers?"

•••

{Elsa's POV}

This guy had powers?

"Yeah, powers. You know, to save the world and stuff." He says

"... Save the world?"

"Why are you repeating everything I'm saying?"

"Just that... I have powers too."

His face expression quickly changes from sad to confused.

"Wait what? You have powers too? Like what?" He shoots his questions at me.

I stand up and brush myself off. He follows.

"I'm afraid our introductions will have to stop." A voice says.

Jack quickly turns around.

A person appears, revealing himself from the dark.

"Pitch!" Both Jack and I say.

Suddenly I hear something shoot, and then a searing pain on my right arm.

I don't have time to say anything, because my vision blurs quickly. I see Jack, on the floor, dead?

I crumple to the ground, and black out. Again.

•••

{Jack's POV}

"Uhhhh…" I moan, my whole body is aching with pain.

"You're finally up." Someone says. As my eyes focus, I can see it's that girl.

The sun is already up, but it's still early.

"How long were we out?" I ask.

"Couple hours." She replies stoutly.

"Pitch?"

"No where to be seen."

Suddenly I notice her face looked like she had been crying. Poor girl.

I look at our surroundings. We're tied to trees, the same way I found the girl before.

"Silly Pitch." I laugh, trying to keep the mood light.

"Excuse me?"

I make my staff appear in my hand.

"You say silly Pitch, and then get a stick in your hand? Right, that's totally going to help us." She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah… It is…" I say. I'd gotten used to her rude and sarcastic remarks. But right now I was trying to focus on summoning a sharp piece of ice. It appeared, cool to the touch and razor sharp on the sides.

"Oh…" Is all she says.

I start using my hands to cut the rope that's tying them together. "So… You mentioned… Something about… Having powers?" I ask, while gnawing the rope with the ice shard.

"Oh yeah. Like yours? Kind of?"

I stopped. Like me? How like me? Like ice, snow like me? Or just like powers like me like other elements like the guardians like me?

I try not to act surprised, even though I can tell it's written all over my face. "Oh." Is all I can manage to say.

I stay silent for a few moments and eventually, the ice shard has cut through the rope. I reached over to start on the rope on my legs.

"My name is Elsa by the way…" She whispers softly. I look up from my cutting and catch her eyes. She blushes and then looks away. I continue cutting.

"That's a nice name." I trail off.

I think I hear her say thank you, but I could have been imagining it.

I finish untying myself and start on Elsa.

After a few minutes, we've successfully released ourselves.

"Yes, we're free!" She says, breaking the silence. Just then, a burst of ice explodes, coming from here. An ice shard pegs a single leaf directly onto the middle of a tree trunk.

"Oops." She gives a slight smile.

"What was that?" I say, impressed with her accuracy.

"I told you I have powers, don't you remember?"

"Right but..."

"But what?" Her smile disappears, even though it was slight.

"Why would Pitch just leave us here? I mean, if he got to you so he could get to me then why didn't he take me? And what about your sister? I think we're missing a huge piece in this puzzle." I say, thinking out loud.

A frown appears on her face. "Anna..."

I'm about to say something, but then I hear a roar. I turn around.

"Marshmallow!" Elsa says.

"Hey bud!" I say, flying to the top of his back. I see my bags are still in tact. I left them there, just in case I fell into a trap.

I make my staff disappear.

"You coming?" I say to Elsa. She seems stuck in a daze.

She nods yes. "But how am I supposed to getup there?"

"Fly, duh." I say.

"Fly? I can't fly..."

"You can't? C'mon, it's easy! Just jump, and fly."

"I can't do that!" She tries several attempts. The only thing she was accomplishing was looking really stupid.

I burst out laughing.

She stops and turns bright red.

"Hey!" She crosses her arms.

"Sorry." I try to stop. But I can't.

"Then stop laughing!" She says.

I calm down. "I haven't laughed in a while." I say to myself. I think she hears me though, because somehow her expression seemed like it was agreeing with me.

"Okay, come on." I fly back to the ground and pick her up by the waist.

"W-what are you doing?" She stutters.

"How else am I going to help you get up to here?" She stays silent after I say that. And she's actually really light. What has this girl done in her life? Stay locked up in a room forever?

I carefully place her on Marshmallow's shoulder.

"There ya go." I say, and then sit down on his other shoulder.

"Let's go bud." I say. He starts walking. By now, it looks like it's about to be ten o'clock in the morning.

Marshmallow walks like six slow yet big steps and then is interrupted.

"Your Majesty!" Someone says. A group of well formally dressed people come, some looking worried, some looking relieved.

"Oh." Is all she says.

"What are you doing out here, Queen Elsa? We've been searching for you and Princess Anna all night!" One, dressed in a red tail coat, tall boots and black pants, says.

Queen? Your Majesty?

"I was… thinking. I want you to meet Jack Frost, my loyal advisers." She says, motioning to me.

"Who are you talking about?" Another one, dressed in blue, says.

"Jack Frost." She says confused. She points at me.

"All I see is you and that ice monster." A green one says. The others agree. I guess they were used to the ice monsters?

I lean in and whisper in her ear," They can't see me, only people who believe I exist can."

"Oops." She says, "Nevermind."

"Your Majesty, we must attend a meeting immediately, it has almost begun. And you need to change! You can't go to a meeting dressed in that torn clothing!" One says.

She looks down at her clothes. They're torn, probably form the adventure she had just now.

"Also, where is Princess Anna?" Another one says.

"You have another meeting at 12, by the way Queen." Yet another says.

Soon, the whole group is talking reminding her of her schedule. She seems quite overwhelmed and sighs.

I fly down and make faces behind them. She notices me and starts giggling.

"What's so funny, Queen?"

"Oh, nothing."

She jumps down from Marshmallow.

"Let's go." She says to all of us. We head towards… A castle? I guess she really is Queen.

Marshmallow and I follow, right behind them. Being queen did not seem easy. Then again, being a guardian wasn't either, or at least when there's actual things going on.

After walking for a few minutes, we enter the castle. It's really grand. I look at Elsa. She seems like she was handling all of her activities well, but I could detect a hint of sadness. Maybe from losing her sister? I'm pretty sure Anna is still alive and the black hole was something like a transporter. I doubt Pitch would kill someone that fast, especially if Anna was someone Elsa cared about.

Otherwise, he probably would have taken me already and left Elsa behind. I figure that she was used as bait to lure me to him. But of all people, why her? This specific person, with powers and was Queen.

I see her tell something to her attendants and they leave. Marshmallow is waiting outside.

She walks over to me. "I have business to attend to. Is it okay if you come back tonight? I need to ask you something." She asks, a hopeful smile lights up her face, despite all she's been through.

"Sounds good to me." I say, still curious about her.

"Great! And I'll let you borrow Olaf as your tour guide." She says.

Olaf? The name sounded familiar.

Just then, someone or actually something with a cloud over its head walks in.

"Hey Elsa! I was so worried about you! You weren't here this morning and I panicked!"

"Aw Olaf. I'm fine."

I look at this Olaf person. Suddenly I remember.

"Jack?" He says.

"Olaf! Remember me?"

"Of course I remember you! Guardian buddies, right?"

I smiled. "I see you've gotten upgraded." I say, pointing at his personal cloud.

"Hehe, yep."

"You two know each other?" Elsa says.

"Oh yeah!" Olaf says. "After you built me when you accidentally struck Anna when you guys were little, I ended up in the North Pole and with Jack. We met again when you built that ice castle because I was on my own journey! Jack had some other battles to fight with his Guardian friends."

She looks at me, confused.

"Long story." I chuckle, scratching my head.

An attendant comes in and talks to Elsa. They leave, and Olaf and I go outside to the main entrance. I tell Marshmallow to go… wherever he goes.

The next few hours, Olaf and I tour the kingdom. Once I step outside, I realized where this place was. Arendelle.

We visit some ice shop owned by Olaf's friend, Kristoff, at the end of the day.

We walk in, the door jingling as the opens.

The store is literally filled with ice of all shapes. Definitely my favorite shop in the world. Kinda boring, but hey, ice is ice and ice is cool.

But the guy at the counter seems really bummed and worried. He had a baby face and was wearing bulky clothing.

"Hey Kristoff!" Olaf chimes.

Kristoff breaks away from his daze.

"Did you find Anna?" He asks, a hopeful look plastered on his baby face.

"Sadly I don't know anything about it. How 'bout you Jack?"

"Who's Jack?" Kristoff asks.

"Oh yeah!" Olaf exclaims, I think he forgot that only people who believed in me could see me.

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?" Olaf asks.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Kristoff asks.

Olaf gasps loudly and then explains.

"That's silly. Are you okay Olaf?" Is what he says after Olaf explains my story.

"I'm fine Kristoff. Just believeee." Olaf says.

His face expression seems unbelieving, so I make my staff appear.

"Hey, it's your stick!" Olaf shouts, obviously excited.

"Staff." I mutter. I point it at an empty space and it shoots a blue laser. A detailed replica of Kristoff appears, made of 100% ice.

They both gasp. Kristoff literally runs towards it and he looks like he's about to cry.

Olaf sees it too. "Kristoff, it's just ice."

He looks at him. "Just ice?! Ice is my job! Ice is my life!"

I see a blue spark in his eyes and I smiled.

He rubbed his eyes and then looked straight at me. "Jack Frost!"

He believed. I could cross that off my bucketlist. Get an ice business person to believe I exist.

"That's me." I say, a huge grin on my face.

"So where's Anna?" He says. Geez.

My smile melts away and I explain the whole black hole thing.

Both Olaf and Kristoff are shocked.

Kristoff is about to say something, his face showing true fear.

"How could- I mean, what- why- we can still save her right?"

"Shhh.." I say, hearing something. Jingling.

I checked the door, no one was there.

It sounded different anyways. It was more familiar.

And then I realized who it was.

"RUN!" I shout.

* * *

**Kristoff: What is happening?**

**Me: Wait and find out!**

**Jack: -_-**

**Me: That's it for this update! Please review, favorite, follow, anything!**

**Constructive criticism appreciated :)**

**1-3 more more reviews, 1-2 follows, 1-2 favorites: NEW CHAPTER!**

**Sorry for such a long chapter! I got carried away :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, you guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all your support!**

Chapter 4

_"Shhh.." I say, hearing something. Jingling._

_I checked the door, no one was there._

_It sounded different anyways. It was more familiar._

_And then I realized who it was._

_"RUN!" I shout._

* * *

{Jack's POV}

Kristoff and Olaf are obviously confused, having no idea whatsoever what is happening, yet they follow my lead, escaping through the back door. They moved skillfully, as if they had been through dangerous situations before.

We dash towards downtown Arendelle, where it's rush hour. Many hungry people are getting home from work. Some families are lined up at a restaurant waiting to eat.

We duck behind an empty stand.

After a few seconds, a huge man comes lumbering towards us.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Oaken!" Kristoff says.

"Oaken?" I ask.

"He helps me with my supplies-or at least he used to." He says, as if remembering something bad.

"Get out of my stand!" Are the last words I hear before Olaf and Kristoff are kicked out into the open road, where everyone looks at them. I guess this Oaken fellow didn't believe in Jack Frost, but this time I was thankful for it. The kick looked like it hurt.

Olaf looks like he's about to cry.

Then I see the people that are chasing us.

"Quick! Run to the castle!" I say, making a run for it. The castle was distantly close, maybe 400 meters.

The two run with me, my staff appears in my hand, ready to fight if anything happens.

We reach the gate. It's open.

"Close the gate!" Kristoff yells at the guards.

They snap into it and crank the handle to close it. I see our chasers closing in fast and duck behind a rose bush. The thorns hurt as they prickled my skin but I stayed still, so they wouldn't see me.

"Hurry!" Olaf yelps.

The guards speed up and the gates close, just as they were about to come in.

"That was close!" Olaf says.

"Too close." I say, catching my breath.

"Let's do it again!"

{Elsa's POV}

After Jack and Olaf had left, the day went on as if nothing had ever happened. My mind would always drift of towards thoughts about Jack though, and what had happened the night before.

He had a point; Pitch would come back. I was sure of it. But I wasn't going to sit around, waiting for him to return so I could get Anna back.

I made a plan. Sure, it was out of my comfort zone, but if Jack Frost was with me, I was sure it was possible and we could do it. After all, he was a Guardian, and I had to admit, a pretty cute one.

The day went by slowly, as if mocking me.

Even though Anna was gone, I had hope that we could get her back.

Throughout the day, several people asked about Anna. Every time, I answered them with, "She's just taking the day off, she's on vacation."

And when they asked for how long, I would say, "Patience is a virtue." I had no idea what the heck I was talking about but I acted like I did. There was a lot of pressure on me, being Queen and all. I had to set a certain role model image for the people.

And then, finally, it was dinner time.

I had a scheduled dinner appointment with a prince from the Eastern Bethers but I told them I couldn't make it. It was for a marriage interview, something I dreaded, but was necessary to happen. I was to be wed in a few years, and my advisors wanted me to be more "exposed", especially since I was in my room for half my life.

Anyways, they were pretty upset but I apologized and pointed out that I rarely ever do that anyways. I took provisions for dinner, and packed a bag with clothes and a few hundred dollars. I was ready for an adventure.

{Jack's POV}

I casually stroll into the main courtyard in the castle.

Kristoff and Olaf follow, still creeped out by what just happened.

We wander around the whole castle, trying to find Elsa. She didn't ditch me, did she? Was she just playing with me? Was she trying to get back at me? I thought I had already explained how it was my fault her sister got taken away. I mean, I know how that feels.

After searching the whole castle with no luck, we go out the back door, the door we left Marshmallow at.

He's there surprisingly, and someone is on his shoulder.

It was Elsa, but I could barely even recognize her. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and combat boots, with a puffy sky blue jacket. She was carrying a full and heavy looking backpack.

{Elsa's POV}

I was going to get my sister back. No doubt about it. Okay, maybe a little doubt but, still.

I hauled myself onto Marshmallow, creating and ice staircase so I could get to his shoulder.

Just as I finished settling, Jack, Olaf and Kristoff come.

"What are you doing?" Jack asks, flying up to Marshmallow's other shoulder.

"Long story but-"

He cuts me off. "Look we need to go. Now. We're in danger. They're coming after us. Olaf, Kristoff, get the sleigh over there." he orders and then adds, Tell me that story some other time."

"Everyone's coming? That's great!" Olaf says.

"We need to go, now." Jack says. He sounds different, as if something was bothering him- a lot.

"What's wrong?" I try to ask.

He starts putting my backpack and his stuff onto the sleigh. "They're coming."

"Who's coming?" By now, I'm really confused, and kind of worried. Kristoff and Olaf don't seem to know what's happening either, but they follow, settling into the sleigh.

"Them." Jack says, without explaining. He seemed to be in a rush, and tied ropes to some ice reindeer he suddenly made.

"Them who?" I ask, now I was extremely confused. And a little bit irritated.

He sighs, stops, and then looks at me, straight in the eye. "The Guardians."

{Jack's POV}

Elsa, as beautiful as she was, was getting annoying.

I hurried up and secured the sleigh to the reindeer.

As great as Marshmallow was, we had to leave him behind. He was too slow for this mission.

I quickly explained to him.

"W-what?" Olaf said, a sad look melting into his usually cheery face.

"He won't be able to make it. It's for his own good."

"No." Elsa whispers.

"If Marshmallow isn't coming then neither am I."

Now this was getting really complicated, and even more annoying.

"We don't have time for this!" I say, almost panicking. The Guardians were going to be here, any second. Then a plan pops into my mind. (Would have been useful if it came earlier)

"Okay, I can shrink Marshmallow, since he's a creature made from ice."

"Really?" Olaf says, gasping, obviously impressed.

"But…"

"Oh, great." Kristoff says, "What now?"

"It takes a while. And the Guardians'll be here any second. When they come, you need to distract them." I say. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I had a feeling we all needed to be on this quest."

"I'll take care of that." Elsa says.

I question her, with a doubting look.

"You think I can't do it?" She asks, starting to get offended.

"Uh, okay. Kristoff, keep Marshmallow still. Olaf, help Elsa."

I pointed my staff at Marshmallow and a white ray of light shone on him. He started shrinking, slowly yet progressively.

I could see North's bright red suit, a few yards away.

"Santa?" Elsa and Olaf say.

"Look, it's not who it looks like. I mean it is, but it's not." I say, while trying to keep the light pointed at Marshmallow. He's already half way shrunken down.

"I'm trusting you on this…" Elsa says. She sends a powerful blast of ice and creates an ice wall, blocking the Guardians from reaching us.

Just in time, Marshmallow is shrunken down to about half a foot. I put him carefully into my backpack and me all get into the sleigh. I grab the ropes and we ride up the mountain.

And then, our real journey begins.

* * *

**Me: I finally didnt give you guys a cliff hanger! Haha. I literally wrote all of this chapter in computer class .**

**Elsa: Bad kid.**

**Me: No, I alreday finished my work before so HA.**

**Elsa: ...**

**Me: Continuing from where I was so rudely interrupted, 2 reviews, 2 follows, 2 favorites = New chapter! Let's just say... Things get real in the next chapter. like deep man.**

**Jack and Elsa: ...**

**Me: Kay, thanks so much for reading! You're awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Thanks for all the support, especially to those who have favorited, followed, or reviewed on this story! You have no idea how much it means to me!**

**Elsa: You're so needy.**

**Me: No I'm not! Just thankful.**

**Kristoff: And didn't you just post a chapter less that twenty-four hours ago?**

**Me: Um yeah… and?**

**Kristoff: You're overdoing it.**

**Me: I'm sorry! Just really excited!**

**Kristoff: Sure, okay Sammy.**

* * *

****Chapter 5

_I pointed my staff at Marshmallow and a white ray of light shone on him. He started shrinking, slowly yet progressively._

_I could see North's bright red suit, a few yards away._

_"Santa?" Elsa and Olaf say._

_"Look, it's not who it looks like. I mean it is, but it's not." I say, while trying to keep the light pointed at Marshmallow. He's already half way shrunken down._

_"I'm trusting you on this…" Elsa says. She sends a powerful blast of ice and creates an ice wall, blocking the Guardians from reaching us._

_Just in time, Marshmallow is shrunken down to about half a foot. I put him carefully into my backpack and me all get into the sleigh. I grab the ropes and we ride up the mountain._

_And then, our real journey begins._

* * *

{Elsa's POV}

We'd been driving for a while in silence.

"So… who were they?" I ask Jack.

"It looked like Santa and the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy!" Olaf says, confused.

Jack took a deep breath. He seemed like it was something he didn't want to talk about. But I was determined to get it out of him. I mean, he dragged us into this mess, without even explaining it to us. He kinda owed us.

"Well?" I ask.

"Well… I kind of ran away from them. They're like my family, and I love them all…" He trails off.

"So then why did you run away?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything.

"Hellooo?" I say again. I was absolutely going to get a reason.

He continues to stay silent.

"Jack!" I say, getting irritated.

He sighs and whispers, "I had to."

"Had to what? Run away? Why?" I question, totally confused.

He still doesn't say anything.

"Jack Frost!" I burst out. I was pissed at this guy.

"Look! I'm the new person, okay? They look down on me, I had to prove to them that I was worthy enough! Worthy enough to really be called a guardian! Everyone believes in them, most kids can see them. But me? Snow day! Yay! None of them wonder who gave them that day. They just ignore it. I feel like I'm stuck in a box! That's why, I can prove to them that I'm good enough if I beat Pitch by myself!"

{Jack's POV}

I didn't mean to. I wasn't going to tell anyone. I was going to keep quiet and not say anything. I was going to say because it was boring at the North Pole.

But I fell into the temptation. I told her. Why did I do that? That beautiful queen, of all people.

I felt like tears were coming down my face. I rarely ever cried. But all the pressure piled up and I finally let it out. All my rage over the past few months, it finally escaped me.

"I'm sorry." She whispers after a few minutes of silence.

Olaf and Kristoff were already asleep.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, it's not your fault. I'm sorry for everything, sorry for dragging you into this tangled mess." I say, more tears falling down. I tried to hide them.

"You don't need to be sorry." She says. I'm surprised. "As long as we get Anna back, it'll be okay." She whispers and then looks at me and smiles. It really warmed me up.

I keep driving forward, smiling to myself. This girl…

She knew exactly what to say.

"So, do you want to stop for the night?" She says after what seems like a few minutes.

"We've only been driving for about an hour." I say.

"Um, no, it's been four." She trails.

"Really?" I didn't even notice.

The road was getting bumpy, especially because the snow was melting. And I was getting tired.

"I know where to stop." She says.

"Okay," I agree, "Where?"

"Just over…" She points, "There."

I see a massive ice castle, in full glory. It's huge and majestic.

"It's still here!" Elsa says, she seems happy.

"... Who… made this?" I ask her.

She blushes. "Me."

{Elsa's POV}

I jumped off the sleigh, and Jack followed. I felt bad for him, honestly. I know what it feels like to be alone, I spent most of my life alone! But once we reached my ice castle, happiness bubbled up inside of me.

I ran towards the entrance and up the stairs. It was just like I remembered it.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jack calls. He's tying the sleigh to a tree outside, and wakes up Kristoff and Olaf.

"W-what?" Kristoff says sleepily.

"C'mon! Let's go!" I shout.

I enter and run up the stairs to the room with the balcony.

As I entered, memories of sadness over flowed me. Something I wasn't expecting.

I kneel to the floor, remembering when I accidentally struck Anna in the heart, almost killing her. Anna… I missed her a lot. But I knew we could get her back. For sure.

But something about the room felt off.

"I knew you would come." A voice says.

Pitch. He came out from behind a pillar on the balcony.

"Pitch!" I say. Automatically, I start firing ice shards at him.

They simply pass through his body.

"Hey Elsa! This place is great! How did y-" Jack is cut off when he sees Pitch as he enters the room.

"Pitch." He says grimly.

"That's me." Pitch says, as a smirk creeps onto his dark face.

"Give Anna back!" I say, fury packed in every single one of my words.

"Wow, Elsa. This place is just how I remember it!" Olaf says as he enters the room as well.

"Ah, the snowman." Pitch says. "Say goodbye."

"W-what?" I say.

Black particles float in the air. We all watch as it flows over towards Olaf.

"Hey Dusty dusts. Aw you're so.. dusty!" Olaf says to the particles.

He reaches to touch it.

"No! Olaf!" I yelp.

He stops but it's too late. The dust scatters around his body and the poof.

He's gone.

"Olaf!" I scream. I look at Jack and I swear I can see fire in his eyes.

"Pitch…" He growls.

"Aw, what's Jack Frost going to do? Anything you throw at me will simply pass through me."

I wondered how. Then I notice something attached on his shirt. It look like a patch. There's a red blinking light on it.

Before I can figure out what it's for, Pitch vanishes into thin air.

"Your sister… She's gone." Pitch's voice echoes through the room, but we don't see him.

"No she's not Pitch!" Jack says. "Stop lying."

"She's in a black hole, no one know how to get her out, not even me." He says.

"She's still alive. I know it." Jack says.

Suddenly I feel dizzy. What if Pitch was right? Black holes are still a mystery to all people in the world. Even if we knew if she was alive, then how would we get her out?

Thoughts swirled in my head. The world felt like it was turning upside down.

And then there was Olaf. We had to get him back too. Was he in the same place as Anna? Or somewhere else? Was he even still alive? Was Anna?

Pitch's voice disappears. I crumple to the floor and tears stream down my cheeks.

"Elsa!" Jack says. He hurries towards me and so does Kristoff. He gulps.

He was Anna's boyfriend, so how would he feel? I felt pretty selfish.

"Kristoff, I'm sorry." I whisper.

Jack looks confused.

I look at him and whisper, "They're a thing…"

He understands, but looks like he doesn't know what to say.

"Look, we can get her back." Jack says after a while.

Both of us look at him.

"North- Santa Claus- has a globe in his workshop. It shows the people who believe in us Guardians. We can check if Anna is alive and where she is, but I'm not sure about Olaf. He's a snowman."

Kristoff and I eyes light up, starting to understand what he was trying to say.

"So if we can see if Anna is on that globe, then we can find her, right?" Kristoff says.

"And maybe Olaf will be where she is too!" I say.

"But…" Jack says, "There's the problem of getting in there, without getting caught."

"And if they're not on Earth then we can't find them on the globe, right?" Kristoff says.

"Oh…" I say. I just had hope to get my sister back, and yet it may not even work.

Jack sees the discouraged look on my face. "Hey," he says, "It'll be okay."

I look at him. Kristoff turns around and leaves, "I'll… go to the sleigh."

"Hey, wait up!" I say, we have to try, don't we? I stand up and start to walk out.

Something grabs my hand.

"Wait-" Jack says.

I look at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're doing this together."

* * *

**Me: And… Yeah. Kind of a cheesy ending.**

**Elsa: You finally agree that you're cheesy! Ha!**

**Olaf: DID I DIE?!**

**Me: YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT.**

**Anna: When am I going to get an actual scene/ reappear?**

**Me: Shhhh…**

**Anyways, 2-3 reviews, 1-2 faves and 1-2 followers= NEW CHAPTER!**

**sorry for kind of a short one today! Hope you liked it! Please give me your feed back!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: You guys are so flippin' awesome! I'm so glad and thankful for the support! It really motivates me to write!**

**Anna: Well while you're getting all the attention, I'm in a black hole. What gives?**

**Me: Well, you're getting this chapter to yourself so yay! For you.**

**Anna: Really? That's great!**

* * *

Chapter 6

{Anna's POV}

It was cold. Like freezing cold.

I had no idea what the heck was happening.

The last words I remember are, "Don't worry Anna, you're safe." And it was Elsa that said that.

Now I was in some dark… room?

I was pretty sure it hadn't been a day yet, but it had definitely been a few hours. I was worried. I even started to panic a few times, but nothing would happen anyways.

I'd just about given hope. I couldn't see anything, and the only thing I could feel was bitter cold. And my stomach hurting due to hunger. And my thirst was cracking up my throat.

"Ouch." I heard something say.

Great. I was hearing things now. And I bet I would go delusional soon. And die! Okay, maybe that one was kinda over the top.

"W-where am I?" Someone asks again.

I'm still hearing things aren't I.

"Helloooo? Anyone here?" The voice says.

"Uh- Hello?" I call back. It wouldn't hurt to just say hi, right? If it really is someone then maybe they can help me.

"Anna?" It calls out.

"...How do you know my name?" I ask, shocked.

"Is it really you? Oh Anna! It is you!" The voice says, excited.

Then the voice suddenly becomes familiar. "...Olaf?"

"Youuuu got it!" He says.

I still can't see anything, but I'm pretty sure it's him.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure Elsa and Kristoff said we were in a black hole or something…"

"Black hole?" Thoughts surged through my brain. A black hole? How was I supposed to even get out of a black hole?

"Yeah, or maybe they said a black… Room?"

"Olaf, if this really is a black hole, I don't think we can get out of here."

He gasped, as if in complete terror. Just then, a flash of lightning erupted from his personal cloud.

For a split second, I could see a tiny opening, about two feet wide.

"Does that mean we'll be stuck in here forev-"

"Olaf," I grinned to myself, "I think we've finally found our way out.

[Me: I'm adding an Olaf POV right quick]

{Olaf's POV}

*empty*

(empty brain-no data available.)

* * *

**Olaf: Aww…**

**Me: Haha no offense Olaf, you know I love you.**

**Anna: Why did I get the shortest chapter?**

**Me: Well, you're not the main story right now, but don't worry. You'll get more chapters! Exciting ones too.**

**Elsa and Jack: We're next, right?**

**Me: Actually, I haven't gotten that far in planning yet so…**

**Kristoff: Why am I the only one without a POV?**

**Me: Well…**

**REVIEWER'S CORNERR~~**

**Okay guys, basically this is where I reply to your comments if you have anything that needs to be answered, or I'll list your name as a shoutout!**

**{Stolen Idea from one of the fanfics I read a few weeks ago}**

**1) confusedwithacock ~ thanks for being my first review! Glad you like it!**

**2) Readersgotswagg ~ Thanks! And thanks for the support!**

**3) Guest 1 ~ Thanks for the constructive criticism!**

**4) Guest(s) You guys are so awesome! Thanks for everything!**

**5) Katie[guest] ~ Tysm!**

**6) JackxElsa ~ Thanks so much for your reviews! Your support is greatly appreciated! I love your fanfics!**

**7)AdvTmwithJelsa[guest] ~ Yay! I'm so glad you think so! Glad it's to your liking!**

**8) Lex[guest] ~ Haha you'll have to find out!**

**9) 007[guest] ~ That's good! I just hope everyone else agrees haha. I enjoy finally finishing them and then they get good feedback!**

**10) sarah[guest]~ Haha I remember youu ;) glad you got inspired!**

**11) Iris J.F.S. Knight ~ Thanks so much for your support and constructive criticism! I plan on using it to improve!**

**12) Black Rainbow[guest] ~ Haha I was already writing the next chapter when I got your review!**

**13) hogwartsmainlover ~ Yay! Glad you like! You like Harry Potter too? That's awesome!**

**14) elaine[guest] ~ Yay! I was so happy when I got your review!**

**Wow, I did not expect anything like this when I first started this story. It's only been a week and I'm just really grateful for everything! To be honest, I really wanted to completely abandon fanfiction, so this was like my test whether I should continue or not. I still haven't completely decided, so let's see what happens!**

**Until next timeeee!**

**By the way, 2-3 reviews, 2 follows and 2 faves = New Chapter!**


End file.
